Death battle season 1
by llabball6
Summary: Season 1 of my Death battle


Boomstick: In this case it's the race called Saiyans, Like Son Goku one of the strongest warriors.

Wiz: And his deadly Rival the Prince of Saiyans Vegeta.

Boomstick:He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick

Wiz: And it's our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle

Goku

Wiz:The saiyan race has strong warriors, but probably the strongest is Son Goku or Kakarot.

Boomstick: Goku's one guy you don't want to mess with.

Wiz: Goku was strong as a kid and as he fought much stronger fighters his strength increased just as much.

Boomstick: Goku loves fighting just as much as eating and that's saying something.

Wiz:That's right Boomstick Goku loves fighting strong fighters, when he heard how strong Freezia was he was excited to fight him

Boomstick: So he basically tries to get killed again and again?

Wiz: No Boomstick, Sure Goku loves fighting strong opponents, but he also fights to protect earth and his friends or family, at first when he was a baby he was pure evil, but after hitting his head became the goku we know and love.

Boomstick: Goku has many transformations under his belt, the biggest one is the Super saiyan

Wiz: The super saiyan form increases Goku's power, speed, and energy really high.

Boomstick: He has also unlocked Super sayain 2,3,4,and god

Wiz: That's right boomstick When trained by Whis he was able to become Super saiyan god super saiyan which is his strongest form

Boomstick: Goku's main move set is the Kaio Ken, which makes his power really high, the spirt bomb where he absorbs energy from plants but takes time to use, and his main move is his Kamehameha wave.

Wiz: So in the end Goku is one of the strongest fighters in the world and loves his friends and family

Goku: I'm so exited

Vegeta

Wiz: Vegeta is known as The prince of saiyns, and that's a title that fits

Boomstick: that's right Wiz Vegeta is known for being as strong as Goku

Wiz: Sure Vegeta was stronger at first but Goku got stronger then him, one can say he has gotten stronger then Goku at times but in the end goku passes him again

Boomstick: Vegeta barely cares about anyone at first but as the series went on he started to care about people more

Wiz:Just like Goku Vegeta can turn super saiyan 1,2,4, and god

Boomstick: Of curse he got super saiyan from one of Bulma's inventions but Vegeta is still a force to beat, and same with Goku after training with Whis became super saiyan god super saiyan

Wiz: Vegeta's main moves is galick gun, his big bang attack. and his deadly final flash

Boomstick: Vegeta is bad to the bone and doesn't care what he does to get to the top

Wiz: Vegeta has the most kills of any z fighters, and was the person that came up with teh spirt bomb that defeated Kid buu

Boomstick: Vegeta hates Goku a lot

Wiz: Sure he hated Goku but in the end of Dragon Ball z he made his hatred into a rivalry and he said he need's Goku alive so he get's stronger

Boomstick: So in the end Vegeta went from a selfish jerk into a guy that cares about his family

Wiz Vegeta is the prince of all saiyns

Vegeta: I am the prince of all saiyans

Pre-battle

Wiz: All right Boomstick the fighters are ready

Boomstick: So what are we waiting for it's time for a death battle

DEATH BATTLE!

Goku landed in a wasteland staring at his rival Vegeta.

"You ready to finish this Vegeta"? Goku asked

"I'm more ready then ever Kakarot" Vegeta said

FIGHT

Goku and Vegeta charged at each other and started hitting each other in the face. Vegeta goes for a kick but Goku catches the kick and throws Vegeta back and charges at him with a punch but Vegeta caught it and punched Goku in the jaw and Goku landed a few feet away.

"Like that Kakarot"? Vegeta asked smirking

"This fight just started Vegeta" Goku said

Goku went Super Saiyan 1 and Vegeta did the same and tjey charged at each other again.

They both started hitting fast and as hard as they could Vegeta then punched Goku hard and as Goku Landed he fired a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and when he turned back to Goku he was met with a sqare punch to the jaw. Vegeta landed and looked at his rival.

"Not Bad Kakarot" He said smiling

Goku and Vegeta turned super saiyan second grade and went flying at each other and were both still even puncj after punch they still stood, then they both went super saiyan third grade and continued the fight. Goku goes for a punch but Vegeta blocks it and goes for a kick but Goku moves to the ground.

"At this rate Kakarot we'll both be out of strength before we hit each other, so let's go super sayian 2" He said

Goku smiled and went super saiyan 2 and charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta flew into the sky and turned super saiyan 2 and flew towards Goku. The two started punching each other hard and fired many blasts. Goku moved fast and got behind Vegeta but was met with a kick from Vegeta, Knowing his rival went behind him.

"You got to be faster then that Kakarot' Vegeta said as he went super sayian 3 and Goku did the same.

The two charged at each other again and craters started to appear as the two fought as super saiyan 3. They kept punching each other then Goku hit Vegeta to the ground "KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku yelled as he fired his KI attack at Vegeta, "Try this GALICK GUN" Vegeta yelled as the two Ki attacks were even, soon they both exploded injuring both Saiyans as they landed on the ground.

"Your awesome Vegeta" Goku said

"So are you Kakarot, but I'm ending this game now" he yelled as he turned Super Saiyan 4 and Goku did the same and both put a head lock on each other trying to get the other one to let go. Vegeta then out of no where kneed Goku in the gut and punched him to the ground and charged at him. Goku put his feet up at the last second catching Vegeta off guard and Goku then hit Vegeta with a KAMEHAMEHA at point blank range. Vegeta stood up really injured and Goku charged at him. Vegeta dogged and hit Goku with a Galick Gun head on but both of them were still standing.

"This is far from over Vegeta" Goku said as he went super Saiyan 5 and Vegeta did the same. The two started punching each other hard making even huger craters. Goku and Vegeta was trying to get the upper hand but they were both equal. "Try this Vegeta" Kaio Ken times 20x" he said as he charged at Vegeta but Vegeta went super saiyan 6 and did the final flash as Goku flew into it.

Vegeta landed and tried to sense his ki. He turned around and Super sayian 6 Goku hit him in the jaw and they both landed a few yards away from each other. "Clever moving at the last second" Vegeta said. Goku smiled and charged at Vegeta and they continued their earth shaking battle.

Goku soon landed. "Vegeta I'm not gonna use the Kaio ken, or the Spirt bomb, I'm gonna beat you with my own hands" Goku said as he went super saiyan God

"Good, because I was gonna finish this with my own hands" He said as he went super saiyan god. They charged super fast at each other fighting as hard as they could but their ki was droping fast so they both landed on the ground.

They both went super saiyan god super saiyan and charged at each other and punched each other super hard and they both kicked each other, and they both landed on the ground. Goku fired a ki blast and Vegeta did the same and that formed a huge crater.

"Kakarot, I'm gonna finish you off with my final form" He said as he became a super saiyan god super saiyan 3 and Goku did the same. They charged at each other having bruises all over and their fight was making the earth shake and Goku tried to hit Vageta but Vegeta blocked it and hit Goku to the ground. "Try this Kakarot, SUEPR VEGETA'S BIG BAND ATTACK" he yelled as a huge blast came at Goku as Goku stood up "KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Goku yelled as both Ki attacks were making the earth shake and Goku and Vegeta went 100% full power and made there attacks as strong as possible and both exploded.

when the smoke cleared there was a gigantic crater and Goku and Vegeta were at the bottom, the wasteland destroyed

"Want to call this a draw for today" Goku asked

"Fine today is a draw' Vegeta said as they both got up and flew off to find something to eat

K.O

Results

Boomstick: That was AWESOME

Wiz: That's Boomstick Goku and Vegeta have the chemistry to put on an awesome battle, and it wasn't different from there other battles.

Boomstick: When one of knew they wouldn't win in there form they went to the next stage.

Wiz: In the end they were to even to fight and while some make the argument that Goku or Vegeta should have one there power is just too close to measure

Boomstick these two rivalry will never end

Wiz: This battle is a draw

NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!

It shows a blue dress and ice


End file.
